Two-Tone
Two-Tone is a character from 101 Dalmatians: the series. Abilities Besides the usual barking, clawing, and biting a dog does she has no other abilities. Personality Two-Tone is known to be indecisive at times, this proves to be more of a weakness than a strength. Two-Tone given her experience with Mooch and his gang she's learned to be tough though deep down she does care for her family despite bullying them for a while (namely Rolly and Lucky). Opinions of Other Characters Mooch: found him to be cool and even flirted with him Cadpig: shares a friendship with her and even hangs with her on occasion Lucky: dated him after Mooch refused to take her; this has led to her having a crush on Lucky, though she hasn’t told him yet due to many reasons, Mooch being one of them History Born to Pongo and Perdita, Two-Tone was one of the original 15 pups, she much like her siblings were pupnapped at an early age by Cruella de Vil's henchmen Jasper and Horace in order to be skinned and turned into a fur coat but the plan failed as the pups were saved by their parents and members of the Bark Brigade. Sometime after that the Radcliffes moved from their apartment to the now familiar farm just outside London. Once on the farm Two-Tone hooked up with Mooch and joined his gang, usually seen as a bully she gained a reputation as a bad girl as she observed Mooch and her brothers Dipstick and Wizzer picking on the other pups most notably Rolly and Lucky after Lucky became mayor of the farm. Though it was no secret Two-Tone and Lucky went on a date at the Fall ball as a way to spite Mooch for both insulting Two-Tone's fashion sense and for trying to sabotage the date. Two-Tone sometime after the date found her fear of snakes when Rolly joined the gang as Snake Stomper after he lied about killing Cydney the Snake whom showed up and attacked Dumpling. She also found her fear of the dog catcher when Ivy de Vil framed her and the other pups as vicious animals. Two-Tone soon began to do a lot more on her own mostly in crowd shots and in groups, she did help Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig give Cavepup a bath. She was also present to see Roger and Anita re-marry despite the attempt from Cruella to break them up during the Dalmatian Vacation. Two-Tone one day decided to take a walk in the city, having been bored of farm life and the fact she and Mooch had an argument over a fling Mooch had with Cadpig. Two-Tone as she wandered the streets ran into trouble but was helped by a mixed gray pup named Scamp. Two-Tone thanked Scamp for the help as she returned back to the farm, once there however was when it happened. She had heard the call from Yen-sid, she thought about it when she heard it and decided to heed the wizard's call, besides she knew she had to do it. She was surprised to see Scamp also among the heroes, this was going to be interesting as Two-Tone decided to help as best as she could. Threads Participated In Other *Two-Tone was once referenced by Lucky as being the nicest pooch on the farm, despite the other pups being afraid of her due to her background as a member of Mooch's gang, she has a crush on Lucky though she held back on it due to certain events. Gallery Two-Tone.jpg Two-Tone 1.png Category:Characters